Brum (Show)
Brum is the name of the television series about the adventures of a little car that lives in a motor museum and has adventures in the Big Town which is really Birmingham. It was adapted for television by Anne Wood. The series has been broadcast in over 7 territories and has spawned five television seasons (and a new rebooted animated series also confirmed.) The series is currently produced by DHX Media and Wildbrain. In November 2015, it was announced that filming of the series would transfer to Wildbrain Studios in Boulder, Colorado and that it would be CGI animated. CGI was first used during the new reboot trailer for the faces of the car and animals, The first fully CGI production, Brum's Car Wash Adventure was released in Spring 2016. The remainder of the series was CGI animated for two seasons. In May 2017, it was announced that Wildbrain Studios would take over animation duties. About Brum is the story of a small yellow replica car who ventures out into the "Big Town" when his owner isn't looking, and gets up to all manner of adventures. Each episode begins and ends in the same way, with Brum leaving the other cars in the motoring museum when the owner's back is turned and heading out to explore the Big Town, before eventually returning to his place, before eventually returning to his place. Each series has had its own background music. From series 1-2 the introduction music was the same but in series 2 they used different instruments. From Series 3-5 the music become jazzy. The motor car can express himself in various mechanical ways including opening and closing his doors and bonnet, "bobbing" his suspension, and flashing and swivelling and flaps his bonnet up to make him angry, but in the first two series, he does not. Sometimes you can tell from his eyes. The actors in Brum don't speak – mime and off-screen narration help propel the story. It was therefore easy to prepare episodes for airing in other countries, and the series has been broadcast in many parts of the world and in many languages. The stories are set in the city of Birmingham, England, since in addition to its onomatopoeic nature of a car engine revving, "Brum" (as a contraction of "Brummagem") is a common colloquial name for Birmingham. Although later series make no direct mention of Birmingham, calling it simply the "Big Town", many of the city's streets and landmarks can be seen in each episode. The show was written by a range of writers. Anne Wood primarily wrote all the first series, while the second was written by Tom Poole, Dirk Campbell, Andrew Davenport and Morgan Hall. The last two series were written by the existing Ragdoll team. The motor car itself – a half-scale replica of a late-1920's Austin 7 "Chummy" convertible – was designed and built by Rex Garrod. It is now housed at the Cotswold Motoring Museum, which is also where the opening and closing sequences of the programme were filmed. History Brum was first broadcast in 1991 and the last live action series was broadcast in 2002. It was initially directed, written and produced by Anne Wood and initially narrated by Toyah Willcox. The show was first aired on BBC One, and also aired in the United States on Discovery Family, and on ABC in Australia (6 October 1993 – 26 December 2008). A new CGI-animated series, aimed at young preschool children, was produced in 2016. February 2016 saw the release of a rebooted Brum, made by American entertainment company WildBrain. The show now takes place in a white world instead of the Big Town and features new friends for Brum. The first episode, "Brum's Car Wash Adventure", premiered on March 4, 2016 via the official Brum YouTube channel. A total of 25 CGI episodes were produced, with a second series currently airing. Another series, this time animated using Toon Boom Harmony Animation called “Brum & Friends” premiered on the channel in September 2017. Brum's VHS and DVDs went extremely wild in the UK and Australia, the US didn't go extremely wild like the UK and Australia and didn't even have many VHS Releases and DVDs with weird plane jane menus. Thre font shown on the DVD releases of Brum on the back cover telling you the Disc Details and the front cover telling you the title of the video (Airport & Other Stories, Soccer Hero, etc) is RitaFurey Regular, it was unknown til a fandom user named Datboyelijah479 went over to WhatTheFont and solved the mystery.Category:Content